No Place Like Home
by Starzgirl
Summary: The 3rd & final 'Home' fic. Dom & Neal become idle while at home & a prank war breaks out between the two cousins. Kel & Yuki find it amusing-at first. EPILOGUE: NO PLACE LIKE HOME Up! The parents see their children off to page training. KD/NY.
1. Prologue: Just in Time

**Disclaimer (applies to all chapters): I do not own any characters, places, or objects created by Tamora Pierce. Oh, how I wish I did. **

**A/N: This fic follows after two others- my other two 'home' fics. I would highly advise you to read those two fics before starting this one…They aren't too long, and they're a fairly fast read. I hope you enjoy them both! **

**If you have already read those, this prologue takes place about six to seven months after the end of the last one. Yes, that means Kel is about to give birth! I added this prologue in after being prompted by one of my great reviewers. Mrs. Dom Masbolle, this prologue is dedicated to your inspiring ideas! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue: Just in Time**

* * *

Dom had never traveled faster in his life- and he was a captain in the King's Own. He had recently been called out on duty to report to Port Caynn, and only that morning was he finally relieved by a sympathetic Raoul.

Raoul, after barely arriving in the port city, immediately released his anxious captain, seeing as how restless Dom was. Raoul had then put his arm on his shoulder, and said, "Captain, it would seem as though _you_ were the one giving birth, you're so uneasy. Since I can't have a useless captain hanging around, how about you ride on home?"

Dom quickly said his thanks and swiftly left to gather all of his things together.

Raoul laughed as his captain ran around hurriedly. Wolset, coming up beside his commander, asked, "Finally sending him home, Raoul?"

When Raoul affirmed the corporal's question, Wolset then said, "Good. Maybe when he returns, he'll be his old self. He hasn't even played one trick on us this whole journey!"

Raoul chuckled deeply, "He's just concerned about Kel. Their baby's due any day now. I just came from Corus, and our dear Kel is just as restless as he is- but for different reasons," he added, chuckling. Seeing Wolset's questioning look, he told him, "She's more than ready to have this child- so she can get back in shape and start practicing again."

Wolset laughed along with the big knight. "That sounds like Mother, alright."

Their conversation continued on casually as they watched Dom saddle and mount his horse.

"Have a safe journey and give Kel and the baby our best wishes," Raoul called out to Dom.

Dom turned and smiled at the two men, "I will." Then he kicked his horse into a run.

Watching horse and rider gallop away, Raoul joked, "I think he may set a record for the fastest journey from here to Corus…"

Laughing along with his commander, Wolset added, "With _or_ without his horse…"

* * *

On the road, Dom kept his horse on the fastest route to Corus- and Kel. He was called out to Port Caynn a few weeks ago, leaving behind his very pregnant, and slightly frustrated, wife.

He smiled to himself at the memories of her attempts to get out and continue practicing. On more than one occasion, she would try to get up so early so as not to run into anyone that would stop her- since practically everyone scolded her to rest and lie down. However, Dom, aware of the absence of her in bed beside him, would then try to beat her to wherever she was going. More often than not, he would already be there, grinning, when she arrived at her destination with her glaive in hand. She would then sigh and say, "I can't even wake up early enough anymore." Dom would then laugh, take the glaive from her hand, and carry the defeated Kel back to bed, whispering loving words in her ear that Kel always seemed to enjoy.

Dom's thoughts were filled with Kel as he continued on his hasty journey home to Corus. Soon, and hopefully _after_ he arrived, he would be a _father_…

* * *

Annoyed, Kel was once again ordered to lay down by Neal. Ever since Dom had left for Port Caynn, Neal considered it his duty to not only look after his seven-month pregnant wife, Yuki, but Kel as well. Kel continuously threatened him with tilting practice, but nevertheless, he still kept after her.

The only person who was able to calm the lady knight and get her to do as advised was Dom. He was so gentle and loving toward her, that Kel couldn't help but smile whenever he would catch her doing something she 'wasn't supposed to be doing'. He would always laugh at her attempts and it wouldn't take him long to charm her back to bed. Kel often thought to herself, _Alanna is right. Dom treats me wonderfully and it makes it all worth it, _even_ the not-practicing. _Whenever she saw him watching her with so much adoration in his eyes, and a proud smile permanently on his lips, she couldn't help but feel the same way.

However, Dom was not there at the moment, so Kel, snapping out of her daydream, continued to threaten a slightly amused Neal. She was in the middle of warning Neal to hide once she gave birth to her child, when she felt a deep pang in her stomach. Stopping mid-sentence, she clutched her abdomen and looked at Neal with wide eyes.

"Neal," she said calmly and slowly, "I think I'm going into labor."

The amused look on Neal's face soon turned into one of alarm. Rapidly he hustled around, making the bed comfortable for her as he then ran to the infirmary to grab his father and the things he needed. Yuki, who was also in the room, helped Kel to ease her breathing and relax.

"I'm doing fine, Yuki," Kel told her truthfully.

She was quite calm, which didn't surprise the Yamani, who laughed softly and said, "That's more than I can say of my husband."

Kel smiled and soon Neal came back with Duke Baird and Alanna, who also happened to be at the palace.

They expertly checked on the baby and made Kel even more comfortable, advising her coolly on what to do.

As Kel relaxed further, all she wished was that Dom could be there…

* * *

A few hours later found Dom dismounting his horse inside the palace walls. It was almost nightfall, and he was hungry, but decided not to eat until he had at least seen Kel.

He was unpacking his mount when Neal ran into the stables. Out of breath, he told him, "I- I just came from- You'll never believe- She's so calm-"

Dom chuckled as he grabbed his cousin by his shoulders. "Neal! What are you trying to say? You're not making any sense!" Then he added, grinning, "Though I should expect that from you…"

Ignoring his cousin's remark, Neal exclaimed, "K- Kel's in labor!"

Dom looked at him, stunned.

"She's been in labor for a couple of hours already!" Neal informed him.

Then, as if the information had just sunk in, Dom dropped his bags and ran out of the stables, Neal following close behind.

When Dom got to their room, he burst inside. He saw Yuki, Alanna, and his uncle turn to face him. Then he saw Kel, covered in a thin layer of sweat, smiling calmly at him.

Instantly he was at her side, taking her hand in his. After kissing her swiftly, he said, "I'm so sorry Kel, Raoul just relieved me this morning, I've been riding all day long to get here."

Kel kept smiling, "It's ok, Dom, I've been in labor for hours…it's really been quite uneventful."

Dom chuckled and kissed the back of her hand.

"But I'm glad you're here," she said softly.

"Me too," said Dom, smiling. "I wouldn't miss this for anything."

Suddenly Kel gripped his hand tightly, "And it looks like you've made it just in time."

Her contractions then started to come quickly, and Neal, Duke Baird, and Alanna began to prepare her for the birth.

When Kel was instructed to start pushing, Dom was right beside her, his large hand being crushed by her smaller, but very strong, one.

* * *

About an hour later, Kel and Dom held their baby in their arms, smiling proudly at their healthy boy.

Placing his hand on his son's head, Dom smiled and told Kel, "He has your eyes."

Kel smiled as well, touching her son's small nose, "And he has your nose, Dom."

"A handsome feature, if I do say so myself," commented Neal, grinning.

Everyone in the room laughed, knowing that Neal, Duke Baird, and Dom all shared many of the same family features- their nose being one of them.

Then Kel yawned widely and they all took the cue to let the lady knight get some rest.

Before they left, however, Neal brought them all up a tray of food.

Kel, voraciously eating what was brought to her, caused Dom to laugh. "I need to keep up my strength," she told him.

"My hand seems to think you're doing just fine in that department," he replied, referring to the hand Kel had been clutching throughout the delivery.

Everyone laughed upon seeing the redness of Dom's hand, and Kel smiled.

When everyone then soon left them alone, Dom kissed the top of Kel's head, holding her closely. "It's time for you to get some rest, my love."

Kel grinned, her eyes already closed, "How many times have I told you not to call me those names?"

"Not nearly enough," he replied, smiling.

"Good," Kel said sleepily as she rested her head on his shoulder. Their son was already asleep against her chest.

Soon she was asleep also. Moving carefully, so as not to wake his wife and son, Dom settled himself comfortably on the bed, tightening his arms around Kel holding their baby. Looking at his family, he smiled, thinking as he drifted off to sleep, _It's incredible to be home… _

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's the beginning! The next chapter will take a place a few years after this, and it will be up soon! As I wrote before, I hadn't planned on writing about Kel's birth, but I am fairly pleased with what I came up with…hopefully you were too! **


	2. Impossible Husbands

**A/N: This chapter takes place almost a year and a half after the prologue. This fic, unlike the others, takes place at New Hope…Here it is! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Impossible Husbands**

**

* * *

**

Kel sat in the window to her temporary quarters, rocking her sixteen-month old son in her arms as she awaited the arrival of her husband. Dom had received a month's leave from the Own, as a reward for his hard work and dedication. Knowing it would take him at least a week to travel back to Corus, Kel had then traveled north to meet him at the town of New Hope, which was not far from Third Company's Fort where Dom was stationed.

Kel herself had just gotten off of patrol duty in Southern Tortall, and after receiving Dom's note, she left with their son to meet him. Yuki, along with her daughter and fourteen-month old son, also accompanied her on the journey. Neal was also stationed in Northern Tortall, at a fort also near Third Company's. He and Dom would be arriving at New Hope together that night.

Kel had wanted to visit New Hope for sometime now, but then she got pregnant and had her baby, so this was the first visit she had made in about two years. Everyone was delighted to see her, especially with the baby in her arms. She was now sitting in her old rooms in headquarters, the place where they had given her to stay while visiting.

A young man, a couple of years younger than Kel, was the one to escort her and her son to their quarters. As Kel thanked him, he blushed and stumbled over a reply. Kel smiled as he awkwardly excused himself and walked quickly back to the stairway. _Well, that's a new development…_Kel chuckled to herself as she opened the door to her rooms.

As she rocked her son to sleep later that night, she looked out over the dark town. It was late, and not much was going on below that she could see from her second-story window. Smiling, she recalled memories of all the people she had seen again that day- Fanche, Loey, Meech, among many others. All the children had grown up so much in only two years, yet people like Fanche looked and acted as if she was gone for only a day.

Sighing, Kel looked once more towards the gates of New Hope, watching and listening for any signs of visitors. After waiting a few more minutes, however, she soon stood up, yawning. Walking into their son's small bedchamber, she tucked him in gently. Kissing his cheek, she then went and nestled into her own bed, her hand running over the empty space beside her as she eventually fell asleep.

* * *

"Oh perfect, the gate is closed," complained Neal, "Now what do we do?"

Dom rolled his eyes, "You Meathead, all we have to do is tell the guards to open it."

"Oh, right," said Neal sheepishly, "I'll just tell him who I am."

"Wait," said Dom. When Neal looked around at him, Dom grinned, "Don't you _want_ them to let us in?"

Neal scowled, "Oh, shut your mouth, Dom."

"I'm just saying," Dom defended himself, chuckling all the while, "We may have a warmer welcome if you use a Scanran name."

It was Neal's turn to roll his eyes. "Very funny," he replied flatly, "But are we ever going to go in? I'm freezing, tired, and all I want to do is see my Blossom and two lovely children."

"Yeah, but do they want to see you?" asked Dom teasingly.

"Do you enjoy harassing me?" Neal asked.

"Yes," replied Dom truthfully. "I tease you because I like you so much, Meathead."

"Then you must like me _a lot_," muttered Neal.

Laughing, Dom spurred his horse on toward the gate and Neal soon caught up beside him.

* * *

It didn't take the two cousins long to unsaddle their horses inside the town's stable. When they were finished they both walked toward headquarters, where both of their families were staying.

Then, grinning, Dom told Neal, "I'll race you upstairs…loser has to bring both families breakfast in the morning…"

Eyeing Dom, Neal then accepted the stakes.

With that agreed, both men raced towards headquarters. Dom, reaching the door first, made sure to hinder his cousin's progress by closing the door behind him as he entered the building. Soon victorious, Dom stood by the door to his quarters as Neal came up the stairs behind him.

"I'd like a hot bowl of porridge in the morning, Meathead. Not too early, mind you," Dom teased the angry Neal.

He laughed as Neal entered a room not far down the hall from Dom and Kel's, mumbling to himself about insolent relatives and their tricks. Then Dom thought, as he watched his cousin disappear into his quarters, _Now, _that_ is opportune for a _real_ trick_. But he decided against any pranks for that night…he much rather wanted to spend it with Kel.

Walking into their quarters, Dom set down his travel packs and then headed into the small bedroom adjacent to the large sitting room, which he figured was where his son must be sleeping. His assumption was correct.

Rubbing his hand gently over the boy's head, Dom smiled. Everyone said that the young boy already looked a lot like him, but Dom also saw a lot of Kel in him.

Waking to his father's touch, the baby opened his eyes, and looking up at Dom, smiled. Dom chuckled.

As he admired their child, he heard the faint rustling of sheets coming from the other bedroom. Grinning, Dom told his son, "Go back to sleep, now. I have to go bother your mother." Then after kissing the top of his head and tucking the blanket tightly around him, Dom quietly left the room.

Crossing the sitting room, he then entered his and Kel's bedroom. Dom smiled as he watched Kel turning in her sleep. _It can't get better than this_, he thought, of coming home to both his wife and son.

He continued to watch Kel as she shifted under the covers, her hand ending up resting on his vacant pillow.

Smiling, Dom then walked over toward their wardrobe and opened it to put a few of his clothes away.

Hearing his movements, Kel slowly opened her eyes, and turning over onto her back, she sat up. After adjusting her eyes to the darkness, she recognized the familiar figure standing with his back to her.

"So, you'd rather unpack than say hello to your wife first?" she asked teasingly.

Dom, not hearing her wake, stopped and smiled. Then after he finished putting one of his shirts away, he turned around to look at Kel. Grinning, he replied, "I figured if I greeted you first, I would never get back to unpacking."

Kel chuckled sleepily. "You're probably right." Then she asked, "Why were you so late in getting here? I was beginning to worry that something had happened…"

Dom laughed softly, "Meathead happened. You, of all people, should now how long it takes him to pack and get moving."

Kel chuckled gently. "I guess I figured he'd be here by midday- seeing as how Yuki's here and all."

Dom smiled as he walked over to her side of the bed, where she sat. "Oh believe me, we would've been here at least an hour later if Neal hadn't paced our horses at such a quick speed. Then, when we got here, he literally raced up to his rooms to see his _Blossom_."

"But _you_ didn't race up to see _me_?" smiled Kel.

Standing beside her, Dom said, "Are you kidding? I beat him up the stairs…and earned free breakfast service in the morning because of it."

They both laughed, before Kel joked, "I hope you didn't do it just to beat Neal and win you're little prize…"

Dom gave her one of his heart-warming smiles. "Of course not, Kel. I wanted to race up here anyway to see my son…and you, of course," he added lightheartedly.

Then he leaned down, their eyes meeting as Dom told her roughly, "And I also wanted to do this…" And he kissed her lips soundly.

Noticing that Dom was practically bent in half as he tried to kiss her, still seated on the bed, Kel then shifted herself up onto her knees. She then wrapped her arms around his neck as her new position also allowed Dom to pull her tightly against him, one hand cradling the back of her head, as they both leaned into the kiss.

Still having to bend over too far, Dom then rested one of _his_ knees on the bed, his hand burrowing into her hair as he did so.

Then, slowly, they fell back onto the bed together, their lips still locked.

When they eventually pulled apart, Kel told him, slightly breathless, "You'd better get ready for bed, Dom."

He grinned. "I thought you were already helping me with that…"

Kel raised her eyebrows at him and shoved him slightly, also grinning. "Have I told you that you're impossible?"

"Many times," he replied, eyes glittering. Then he got up to do as she suggested. Watching him, Kel smiled. As he removed his shirt, however, Kel squinted in the dim light to see a fresh scar running along the length of his left shoulder.

Seeing where her gaze lingered, he told her, "Don't worry, Mother, Third Company and I just came across some bandits and one of them happened to get in a lucky swing."

"Why didn't you tell me in your letters?" Kel asked, watching as he walked over to the bed.

Dom grinned and replied, "Knowing you, you'd probably hunt down the bandits yourself, and besides, if I wrote to you about all the scars and scratches I accumulate on duty, my letters would be pages long."

Kel laughed, "And mine would be even longer."

Dom slipped in next to her, and sitting up, he looked over at her and asked, "Are you claiming that you have more scars than I do?"

Kel shrugged, grinning, "It's possible…"

"There's only one way to find out then- and that's to count 'em," said Dom, grinning roguishly as he reached for the hem of her nightshirt.

"Dom!" Kel whispered loudly, shoving him away.

"Ow! Did you have to hit my shoulder?" Dom asked mock-dramatically, clutching his left shoulder as he lay back on the bed.

Kel laughed softly, propping herself up on her elbow, "I didn't even touch your shoulder, you Player. You just want me to fuss all over you like some court lady."

Dom grinned up at her, "Is it working?"

"No," replied Kel, laughing again.

Sighing exaggeratedly, Dom said, "You wound me, my dear."

Rolling her eyes, Kel said, "What do I have to do to make you stop sounding like Neal?"

Eyes twinkling, he replied, "I'm sure you can think of something."

Seeing the familiar gleam in his eyes, Kel smiled. Then leaning over him, she gently kissed the bare skin of his injured shoulder. "How is that?" she asked when she lifted her head to look at him.

"Very nice," he replied, grinning into her hazel eyes above his blue ones. His grin grew wider as he added, "There are a few other places that need that same attention, however."

"Oh really?" Kel asked, amused. "And where would those be?"

"Well another bandit also punched me here," he said, pointing to his cheek. Kel responded by kissing the spot he indicated.

"And another one got me on the jaw," Dom added, grinning as Kel raised her eyebrows at him.

"It seems as though you need to work on your fighting skills, captain," she said. However, she did not hesitate to lower her lips to his jaw, where she left a series of small kisses. "Anywhere else where you failed to defend yourself?" asked Kel, chuckling.

His immediate response was to then point to his lips.

"A bandit punched you in the mouth also?" she asked skeptically.

"No, but it's cold up here and my lips got chapped…and very lonely." His eyes sparkled with familiar mischief.

"Are you trying to take advantage of my hospitality, Domitan of Masbolle?"

Hearing her laughter, he explained wickedly, "I'm definitely trying to take advantage of something here."

Kel laughed softly, "You _are_ impossible."

Then she tenderly covered his mouth with her own as they both responded to the kiss. It wasn't long before Dom, with Kel held strongly in his arms, shifted so that Kel was then lying beneath him.

Smiling as they parted, Kel said lightheartedly, "Apparently you aren't _too_ beaten up…"

She ran her hand gently through his hair as he again grinned and lowered his mouth to meet hers…

* * *

**A/N: Well, how was that for some initial fluff? Lol. There will plenty more, I assure you. In the next chapter we'll see if Meathead adheres to the bet and brings everyone breakfast… :D. He should be thrilled lol. **


	3. Idle Time

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far!! Sorry for the wait, but here's the next chapter! This fic is now dedicated to the life of Sarah, a.k.a Rowan Hood- I hope this will make you smile in the wonderful place you have gone where I know you have found eternal joy. Here it is! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Idle Time **

**

* * *

**

Kel woke up the next morning to the feel of soft kisses running down her neck. Smiling, she turned and looked into Dom's beautiful blue eyes. "Good morning," she said quietly.

"Good morning," he replied back, grinning.

"I didn't expect you to be up this early," Kel said, snuggling under the warm covers.

"I have things to do," he said, with a false sense of importance.

Kel laughed. "Like what?"

"Like first, I need to kiss my beautiful wife good morning," he answered, still grinning as he tightened his arms around her body.

Kel gave him an amused look. Then slightly suspicious she asked, "What _else_ do you have in mind, Dom?"

"Oh you know…relaxing, sleeping, playing with our son, pulling pranks on Meathead…the usual."

Kel laughed, "Don't tell me you already have a prank planned for Neal?"

He smiled as he tucked a strand of hair gently behind her ear. "No, not yet," he said, "You've easily succeeded in distracting me from that task…"

To prove his point, Dom then kissed her warmly, letting Kel know how much he loved her. Feeling her smile against his lips, he pulled back, and asked playfully, "What are you smiling about?"

"I've missed you, Dom," she replied openly.

He smiled widely in turn, "I've missed you, too."

Kissing her again, they pulled apart when they heard the soft cry of a baby. Then placing a soft kiss on her neck, Dom said in Kel's ear, "I need to go teach our son some manners about timing…"

Kel laughed as he moved to get out of bed. It wasn't long before she no longer heard any crying. She then decided it was time for her to get up, unless she wanted Neal serving her breakfast in bed anyway…

It wasn't too much longer until Neal arrived at their door, mumbling something about food and hoping it was poisoned.

Kel smiled. "Thanks, Neal," she teased, taking the large tray from his hands.

His only response was to turn and walk away, this time mumbling about annoying cousins and his too-happy-in-the-morning best friend.

Kel could only continue to laugh.

* * *

* * *

The next few days passed quickly and in relaxation for them all. The children seemed to enjoy their parents being home- because they were constantly being given attention- and both sets of parents delighted in giving it. On one occasion, while playing with his son, Dom had also tried to teach Neal's daughter to say 'Meathead'. On hearing this, Neal frowned and pulled his daughter away from the 'bad influence of his insufferable cousin'.

Less than a week into their time off, Kel and Dom once again sat eating breakfast with Yuki, accompanied by the three small children. Dom, feeding his son in his lap, then started to tickle him, making the baby giggle.

Kel, watching her husband and son in amusement, told Dom, "You know, you're going to spoil him."

Dom then stopped instantly, and looked at the baby in his arms. "You're right," he told Kel in a dry tone, "I don't want him to end up like Meathead, do I?"

He continued to feed him as he asked Yuki, "Is my spoiled cousin _still_ in bed?"

"Is he ever anywhere else before midday? Only food can sometimes coax him out of bed."

Hearing her retort, Dom suddenly got a dangerous glint in his eye. Then looking at the spoonful of oatmeal he had been about to feed his son, Dom quickly stood up, and after placing the baby in Kel's arms, he hurried to the door, the bowl of oatmeal still in hand.

"Where are you going?" Kel asked him as he reached the door.

"I'm going to pay my sleepy cousin a visit," he replied, eyes twinkling as he left the room.

Kel shook her head after her husband, knowing all-too-well the look in his eye.

"Where is he going with that oatmeal?" asked Yuki.

Kel laughed, "Let's just say I don't think he's planning on feeding it to Neal…"

* * *

The question of Neal still being asleep was confirmed when Dom quietly walked into his and Yuki's quarters. He was greeted by the sound of steady snores. Slipping into the small bedchamber, Dom silently made his way over to the bed. Luck seemed to be on his side.

Neal, covered by mounds of blankets, had just turned over, his arm then lying outstretched on the bed. Grinning, Dom spooned a small mound of oatmeal from the bowl he carried and plopped it into Neal's hand. Then, using the corner of the bed sheet, Dom lightly brushed it against the tip of Neal's nose. He smiled as it twitched in response.

Then Dom tried again- with success. As soon as the sheet touched him, Neal's hand slapped down on his face. Dom could not contain his laughter when Neal jumped up, oatmeal covering his features as he sputtered, "W- what-"

"Rise and shine, Meathead!" Dom greeted.

Wiping the oatmeal out of his eyes, Neal looked at his cousin in stunned silence.

Taking advantage of his cousin's inability to speak, Dom said lightly, "I would invite you to have breakfast with the rest of us, Meathead, but it seems you have decided to take it in bed this morning."

Neal was no longer silent. "DOM!"

Taking his cue to run, Dom ran as fast as he could back down the hallway.

Neal, stopping at his door to watch his cousin, rolled his eyes. _So childish_, he thought to himself. Then he stopped and contemplated retaliation. _Well fair is fair_, he thought, _I'll just have to return the favor. _Then he retreated back into the room to plan his revenge….and clean up the puddle of oatmeal that had formed beneath him.

* * *

"So Meathead has finally decided to grace us with his presence," Dom called out. He and Kel, along with many soldiers of the town, were having weapons practice just outside New Hope's gates. It was a beautiful day and everyone seemed to be outside enjoying it.

"_No one_ should grace _you_ with their presence," Neal commented dryly, a scowl plain on his face.

"Ouch," said Dom, grinning, "What side of the bed did you wake up on?"

"A very messy one."

"Ah, c'mon Neal, it was just a fun little trick. We used to pull it all the time as kids. Lighten up."

"You mean _you_ used to pull it all the time when we were kids. Meanwhile, I was doing useful things like-"

"Earning the name Meathead?" Dom asked innocently, leaning on the hilt of his sword.

"Let's not relive _that_ tale," Neal responded, annoyance filling his voice. "What I was _going_ to say is that I was too busy in my studies for such foolish games."

Dom chuckled, "You and I played so many tricks it was unbelievable Neal. And you enjoyed it. Remember that prank we played on our aunt?"

Neal scoffed, "Yeah, and because of that prank she still calls us both by our full names. She was never my favorite relative before, but after our prank she became my _least_ favorite- thanks to you, _Domitan_."

"Like you didn't enjoy the prank," said Dom doubtfully.

"I didn't," replied Neal stubbornly.

"Whatever Meathead," said Dom, looking around. Then pointing behind Neal, Dom asked him to hand him his water flask.

Neal, turning to do so, heard Kel say cheekily, "I hope our sons don't go back and forth like the two of you. You two are bad enough."

Dom, too busy replying to Kel's comment, failed to see Neal slip a small bottle out of his pocket as he reached for Dom's water.

"Here you are, Dom," said Neal, soon handing Dom his flask.

Dom took it, and still speaking to Kel, he took a quick swig. Then suddenly, Dom's eyes widened, and he spit the contents of his flask back out.

"Ugh!" he exclaimed, wiping at his mouth with the back of his arm. Then looking at Neal, who was practically rolling with laughter, Dom narrowed his eyes.

Between laughs, Neal told him, "I just wanted to be fair, dear cousin. You should have seen your face, Dom! It was priceless! You're right; I really do enjoy pranks…especially when they are my own brilliant creations!"

"What, in the name of Mithros, did you put in my water?" Dom asked, still spitting out the horrible taste in his mouth.

"Oh, just a tasteful little healing potion," Neal answered simply, still grinning from ear to ear.

Kel started laughing, knowing those _tasteful_ healing potions all-too-well.

Dom looked over at his amused wife and raised his eyebrows at her before turning back to Neal. Even though he was secretly glad his cousin's taste for pranks had returned, Dom still warned him, "I'm going to get you back for this, Meathead…" then he turned back to Kel, "but _first_ I need to give Kel over here a wonderfully, _sweet-tasting_ kiss."

Realizing his intention, Kel raised her idle sword into the attack position.

"Don't you dare come near me, Domitan of Masbolle," she advised, a soft smile playing on her lips.

"Like hell I won't," said Dom, with a captivating grin. "It'll take more than a sword to keep you away from me, my dear."

Soon her sword was lowered and she and Dom were caught up in a fervent kiss, despite Neal's horrible potion and the wolf-whistles they were receiving from the people they were attracting.

_What happened to modesty? _Neal asked himself. Then he rolled his eyes and walked away while thinking, _And they think _I'm_ too open about my affections…_

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was the beginning of the pranks!! I hope you enjoyed them. I'll update soon! In the next chapter what will Kel and Yuki do when their husbands' pranks keep going on for a _whole_ other week? What will they try to do to get them to stop? Will Neal and Dom stop? Tell me what you think! **


	4. Clear Minded People?

**A/N: Ok, it seemed to be a consensus that Kel and Yuki should prank Dom and Neal…well, you're predictions have come true- just maybe a little bit differently than you might've thought. Their prank doesn't come in the form of oatmeal to the face, but as more of something to get their husbands to stop their pranks (for the time being of course). In what way could Kel and Yuki possibly get to their husbands? Read and find out!**

* * *

**Chapter Three:** **Clear-Minded People?**

* * *

The next week passed quickly, with Dom and Neal getting into an all-out prank war. Daily, one of them would pull some sort of trick on the other and then the next day, or even during the same day, the other would retaliate.

Kel and Yuki, along with the townspeople, found it highly entertaining at first. Well, almost everyone.

"They better not interrupt the town social with their pranks," warned Fanche one day, "Otherwise I'll have both 'f their pretty little heads..."

She was referring to New Hope's biannual town social- a gathering of the town's inhabitants to a night of feasting and dancing. And since she was the one who ran it, she would not appreciate _any_ disturbance.

Both Kel and Yuki chuckled at the thought of their husbands getting in trouble with the headstrong old woman. Fanche would not be happy with them if they got in the way of her plans. She could rival the temper of the Lioness if she wanted to- something that Kel and Yuki laughed about whenever the older woman remarked about their husbands' pranks.

However, after a couple more days of continuous pranks between their husbands, Kel and Yuki started to get tired of it too. So one night, after yet another round of pranks, Kel and Yuki voiced their opinions about the mischief to their husbands, as they walked back to headquarters after dinner.

"It's foolish," stated Yuki to both men. "You both have children, yet you're still acting like children yourselves."

"And think of the influence you're having on them," continued Kel. "The two of _you_ are enough to handle for us."

"_Too_ much to handle," Yuki emphasized. "These pranks need to stop before they get too far out of hand. Otherwise, if you continue with your games, you will both be sleeping out in the stables."

Neal and Dom looked at each other, both women thinking they had finally gotten through to them.

"You know what, Dom? I think they're right," said Neal, nodding. "We _should_ stop…"

"Yeah," Dom decided, "I can't believe I'm agreeing with you, Meathead, but the stables do _not_ exactly define the word comfort…"

"So you both agree to stop?" asked Kel, unbelievingly.

"Yes," Neal affirmed. Then he glanced at Dom, "Though I think I know the _real_ reason why they want us to stop…"

Dom raised his eyebrows in question, just as Kel and Yuki did the same.

"And what is that, Meathead?"

"Why," said Neal, grinning, "They're feeling lonely and left out of course!"

Kel scoffed. "Oh yeah, I really want to be involved in something where I have my saddle loosened so I fall off _my_ horse, too," said Kel sarcastically. This got a laugh out of Neal, who had played that trick on Dom that afternoon. To be fair, Kel added, "And I really don't want to _ever_ worry about eating a turnover filled with _dirt_." That comment caused Neal to scowl and Dom to grin.

"How can you not be jealous of our closeness?" Dom asked Kel wryly.

Kel couldn't help but laugh, especially as she looked at Neal's still-scowling face. "Oh, I'm quite jealous," Kel joked, laughing over the memory of Neal's face when he bit into the dirt-filled turnover.

"Well, I can't have my wife jealous, now can I?" Dom asked playfully as he walked over and slung his arm around her shoulders.

"It isn't a _wise_ choice," Kel told him flatly.

Dom then looked at her and grinned, squeezing her shoulder as he said roughly, "Then I will just _have_ to bring it upon myself to cure this jealousy and loneliness of yours."

Kel gave him a speculative look as he gave her a quick raise of his eyebrows. "And what do you have in mind, Dom? It better not be one of Neal's healing mixtures. I figure you have had your own fair share of those for a while…"

He grinned at her reference to Neal's initial prank on him with the vial-tasting liquid in his flask. "That's for sure," he chuckled. Then, stopping and pulling her to him, he added mischievously, "Though I didn't mind the attention I received after, that's for certain."

Kel rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips as he pulled her closer to him. "So what is this cure of yours?" she asked casually.

"Well…" he started, eyes alighting, "I was thinking…" He then leaned over to whisper his ideas in her ear.

Trying to hide her blush, a smile broke across her face as she listened to Dom's suggestive words. She was glad that Yuki and Neal were too occupied with each other to notice. The two of them were already engaged in an elongated kiss.

Before Kel knew it, Dom was leading her toward headquarters and their rooms.

"So I take it that this mean you're going to stop your pranks?" she asked him as she followed him into the building.

Laughing, he replied, "Most definitely."

_Finally,_ she thought, _an end to these pranks!_

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted as Dom continued to whisper in her ear as they walked. Gaining confidence from the smile and soft laughter his wife rewarded him, Dom's suggestions also became bolder.

As they mounted the stairs, Kel was exceedingly glad that he had decided to stop the pranks, thus allowing him to not be sent to sleep in the stables that night...

* * *

* * *

The next day dawned beautifully. The weather was fair- a great day for weapons practice. However, instead of taking advantage of the great weather, two women could be found sitting silently on the wooden fence surrounding the town's well-occupied practice courts. They seemed to be watching the soldiers intently, but truthfully their thoughts were elsewhere. The same furrowed expression was on both of the women's faces, allowing one to believe that their thoughts were also in sync.

Finally, Kel said aloud, "I can't believe we thought they would stop with their pranks…"

"I know," Yuki agreed softly.

That morning, Neal had already pulled another trick on Dom, which caused both women to believe that Dom would soon be getting even. They shook their heads simultaneously at the thought.

"How could we be so foolish?" asked Yuki. "We're both such clear-minded people…"

"Except around those two," said Kel quietly. "I'm as helpless as a court lady whenever Dom starts sweet talking."

Yuki nodded consent, "And I'm no better with Neal…"

"It's that charm of theirs-it's irresistible," claimed Kel. "Whenever Dom starts whispering in my ear, my knees go weak, my heart starts pounding- I even start giggling! The next thing I know, I'll be flitting about in silk dresses! His charm should be outlawed…"

However, as she felt Yuki's amused gaze on her, Kel chuckled, "Okay, maybe not _outlawed_."

"But we have _got_ to work up some sort of immunity!" Yuki agreed emphatically. Then as an impulsive thought struck her, her eyes suddenly brightened.

Narrowing her gaze at her friend, Kel asked cautiously, "What are you thinking?"

Yuki responded slowly, as if the thoughts were forming as she spoke, "They have to learn that they can't always expect to charm themselves into our arms, right?"

"_Right_…" Kel concurred warily.

"And _we_ have to learn not to let them."

"_Yeah_…"

Yuki grinned at Kel, "Well, at least not until we want to that is…We'll make them _work_ for it. They'll be too busy chasing after us that they'll forget _all_ about their pranks!"

Ideas and images then running through her head also, Kel grinned. "I like the way your mind works, Yuki."

Her friend's eyes crinkled, "Thank you, though I don't think you would have agreed when I let Dom know you were pregnant…"

"Except for that of course," said Kel, smiling. Then she asked, "So then how are we going to get our husbands to chase after us and stop doing their pranks?"

"Well…" said Yuki. Then she leaned toward Kel to tell her the plan…

* * *

They did not have to wait long to put their plan into action. It wasn't long before dinner when Kel and Yuki were walking through New Hope and heard shouts and the sound of running.

The two women turned to see Dom running their way, a triumphant smile plastered on his face. Not too far behind him was Neal, completely drenched as he ran after his cousin.

Yuki and Kel looked at each other with concealed smiles.

They watched from a short distance away as Dom stopped and faced Neal, who slowed and stopped in front of him.

"You know, Meathead, you're supposed to bathe_ without_ your clothes on," teased Dom.

Neal's glare narrowed. "I am fully aware of that, _cousin_, but I was not _planning_ on bathing…"

Dom grinned, "Well, I think your plans seem to have changed…"

"Thanks to you," said Neal, still glaring. Then, in a matter of seconds, Neal had lunged toward Dom, and they were soon wrestling on the dirt ground.

Kel and Yuki tried to hide their amusement as they walked up to the fighting cousins. Clearing their throats loudly, both men stopped tussling to look at their wives. Yuki had her hands on her hips, foot tapping, and Kel stood beside her, arms crossed and legs braced sturdily. Both had their eyebrows raised.

Dom and Neal glanced at each other before getting to their feet. They both ran their fingers through their messy dark hair as they smiled sheepishly at their wives.

"Another prank?" Kel asked, looking at Dom.

Before he could respond, Neal interjected, "Uh, no, of course not, Kel."

Dom elbowed him as Kel told Neal, "I wasn't asking you. I was asking my husband."

Dom grimaced and replied, "Yeah…"

"I thought you agreed not to pull anymore pranks…" Kel said slowly, for effect.

"Well, we did but-"

"But?"

"You know Meathead and me, Kel. We can never stop pulling pranks…"

Kel shrugged, knowing it was true. That was when Yuki spoke up. Looking at Neal, she said, "You agreed, Nealan."

"I know," he said, looking at the ground.

"And since you didn't follow the agreement," Yuki said, addressing both Neal and Dom, "Kel and I have now decided to go to the town's social tonight…_alone_."

"What are _we_ going to do?" questioned Neal, jaw practically dropping. Dom smartly remained silent.

"I don't know," Kel said, "It'll give you two plenty of time to plan you're _next_ prank, I suppose…"

"Why can't we go with you?" Neal asked.

"You two are clearly too childish to attend a social for respectable adults," said Yuki. Kel mentally congratulated her for having the guts to say it. She wasn't sure if she would be able to, especially with the intent look Dom was giving her.

"Oh, come on," both men then urged, trying to get them to smile.

"You can't keep us from attending the social," said Neal, laughing a slightly nervous laugh.

"No," Yuki agreed, "But we don't have to go together. When you two stop with your pranks, then we'll go back to the way it was before, but until then…" She didn't even have to finish her sentence. Nor did she allow either man to respond as she took Kel by the arm and they walked away from the two baffled young men.

After a few minutes of silence as they watched their wives' retreating backs, Neal asked with a stunned expression, "What just happened?"

Looking over at his cousin, Dom informed him, "What just happened is we're going to the social tonight alone…and our wives are avoiding us until we stop our pranks."

"They're stopped! We're done!" shouted Neal to the now distant wives.

Dom rolled his eyes, and couldn't help but laugh at Neal's reaction. "Now we just have to let them know we're serious," said Dom, turning to Neal, "which means we are going to be on our _best_ behavior tonight at the social…"

Seeing Neal's still horrified look, Dom said, "Neal. They're mad at us. They're not going to kill us."

Neal gulped visibly, "I'm not too sure about that…"

* * *

**A/N: Ah, the poor guys…Let's say the social shall be fun :D (Especially since Yuki and Kel are SINGLE for the night ;) However can they get Neal and Dom jealous? Hmmm…). Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter!! Playing hard-to-get…how fun is that:D **


	5. Playing Hard To Get

**A/N: Well, here it is, the social!! Fun things are bound to happen! Thanks to flirtatious for the inspiration of a great way to add the children into this chapter! I hope you like it! (And don't worry- Kel and Yuki will NOT ruin their reputations at the social or anything like that…let's see what the guys will do though…)!**

* * *

**Chapter Four:** **Playing Hard-to-Get**

* * *

Kel and Yuki were true to their word. They even dressed together in Yuki's room to avoid being hassled by their husbands- Those same husbands that were still baffled by their wives' reactions.

"I mean, they should've known we'd continue with the pranks!" Neal complained to Dom as they walked to the hall where the town social was being held. Practically the whole town was already in attendance, laughing, eating, and dancing. Both men were holding their baby boys in their arms, with Neal also holding the hand of his young daughter. They had come to the decision to take their children along so that their wives would _truly_ see how serious and responsible they were.

"I know, Neal, but it doesn't matter, does it? They won't forgive us unless we take the blame for continuing with our pranks which, I hate to tell you Meathead, we _did_ continue regardless of our agreement." Then Dom turned and glared at his younger cousin, "Or should I say _you_ continued…"

"Me?" asked Neal indignantly, stopping in his tracks and ignoring his daughter's attempt to pull him toward the social.

"Yes, you," Dom accused, "You were the one to pull a trick on me this morning."

"But you pranked me in turn!"

"Yeah, after _you_ pranked _me_ first!"

"Alright, I see how it is, just blame me for _every_-"

"You boys having a problem?"

Both Neal and Dom turned their heads to see Yuki and Kel looking at them amusedly. From the look of it, they were just arriving also. Neal and Dom didn't respond however, both of them were too busy admiring their wives, who were looking _extremely_ attractive in their nice dresses and modest face paint.

"Wow, Kel," said Dom, advancing toward her. Neal did the same with Yuki.

However, they both received the same reaction. Both women opened their arms to their advancing husbands, but instead of welcoming them into their embrace, Kel and Yuki both took hold of their children instead. Dom and Neal were disappointed, to say the least, as they watched their wives cuddling their children.

"I am jealous of my own children right now…" stated Neal glumly to Dom.

"I know what you mean," agreed Dom as Kel kissed their son's forehead, "I'm beginning to regret bringing them along…"

Hearing this, Kel said, "But it's such a nice gesture, Dom, looking after the children and all."

"Yes," Yuki concurred, "It shows Kel and me that you two are actually playing the role of parent instead of child."

"I resent that!" Neal cried out. "I _always_ act like an adult!"

Yuki and Kel gave him an amused look as Dom cleared his throat loudly beside him, his eyebrows raised. His own daughter started to giggle, which caused both boys to do the same.

"Ok, ok," conceded Neal, "I admit that I don't always act my age…but neither does Dom!" He pointed his finger accusingly at his cousin.

Rolling his eyes, Dom said flatly, "_Thanks_, Meathead."

Kel laughed. "_Anyway_, it's really nice of you two to take care of the children. Yuki and I really appreciate it," she said, handing her son back to Dom as Yuki did the same with Neal.

Taking his son back, Dom grinned and said, "Does that mean we get to take the two loveliest ladies with us to the social?"

"_Remember_," Kel told him, "We didn't come here together. Yuki and I are here _without_ escorts."

"Not looking like _that_ you aren't," said Dom, grinning in approval as he shifted his son to his other arm.

Kel felt her heart racing, but kept her Mask in place. _Wow,_ she thought, _This is actually working. All the time it took Yuki to help me get ready is really paying off…And Dom looks so handsome holding our son in his arms, _she thought while admiring her husband and child.

But she only allowed herself to grin lightheartedly. "Well then, I may allow you to have a dance or two this evening- depending on how you behave, that is."

He grinned back, "I'll be on my best behavior if it means I get to dance with you, milady…"

Kel arched an eyebrow. "Just because I'm in a dress, Captain Domitan, does not mean you can call me such ridiculous names…"

With that she and Yuki walked into the hall together, giving each other secretive winks while their husbands gave each other self-satisfied grins.

"This might actually be fun," commented Dom, glancing back at Kel's figure.

Neal, doing the same with Yuki, smiled, "We totally made connections with them. They were practically jumping into our arms! Ah, what simple compliments will do…"

Dom rolled his eyes and smiled, "We sound like we're courting again…"

"But it's better," said Neal, eyes twinkling as they walked into the hall, "because we're already _married _to them…"

Dom laughed, agreeing. "Though," he said, "technically they're still here without us, so we still have some work to do, my dear cousin."

"Ah," said Neal, waving it off with a huge smile on his face, "They've basically already taken us back. Did you see the way they looked and the way they were flirting with us? Yep, Dom, _they want us_."

Laughing, Dom couldn't help but believe what Neal was saying. "Just play it cool, Meathead," he warned, "You could blow the whole thing with one idiotic remark and then _I_ would be forced to kill you. Believe me, I-"

Suddenly Dom tilted his head to the side, peering across the room.

Neal, noticing his older cousin's sudden silence, asked, "What're you looking at?"

Hearing no response, Neal followed his gaze and almost dropped the cup of cider he had just taken off a nearby tray. "Is that-?"

It was. Across the room stood Kel, talking with a young man a few years younger than she. She was smiling at something he had said. The young man was fair-haired, good-looking, and obviously attracted to the lady knight, of which Dom had taken acute notice.

"Who is that?" asked Neal, squinting at the person.

"I don't know," said Dom slowly, "But if he so much as touches her he's a dead man- or boy. He must be at least three years younger than her!"

Neal looked at Dom, and grinned, "So, my dear cousin is jealous…"

"You're damn right I'm jealous," said Dom sharply, "She's my _wife_. We're _married_. He must know that. We have a _child_ for Mithros' sake! Our son is practically older than _him_!"

Neal snickered as he looked at the infant in Dom's arms. "You're just jealous because he's so much younger than you are, old man!"

Dom glared at him, "Shut up, Neal. And I'm not old. You're but two years younger than me, remember that. And I could run circles around_ him_ any day…"

"No doubt, Dom, though-"

"Da, Da!" said Neal's daughter, tugging on his arm and pointing to the other side of the room. "There's Ma!"

Dom turned when he heard Neal emit a strange strangled noise. "What's the matter with you?" he asked crossly.

"WHO IS_ HE_?" Neal exclaimed loudly, causing many people to turn around and look at him.

"I already told you," said Dom impatiently, "I don't know, I've never seen him before-"

"No," said Neal, pointing to where his daughter had indicated. "Who is _he_?"

Dom looked to see Yuki talking with a man with his back to him and Neal. He was tall and thin, with short dark hair. Dom didn't recognize him as he turned to grab two drinks off a passing cart, but with the look Neal had on his face, he figured that Neal did.

"That's-That's my apprentice!"

"Who?" asked Dom, looking at the man. "He looks older than us…"

"He is," said Neal through ground teeth. "He was my apprentice before I left here. He took over as New Hope's head healer when I left...What is she doing talking to _him_?"

"Maybe she finally realized she needs a more mature man," suggested Dom, getting Neal back for the teasing he had given him about age.

Neal wasn't able to retort however, because they were both too shocked when they saw their wives move onto the dance floor with those same men. Dom and Neal soon handed their children over to the maid that cared for them when their parents were busy. Then, never taking his eyes off Yuki, Neal swiftly exchanged his glass of cider for one filled with ale instead, grabbing one for Dom as well. Both men bottomed their cups quickly.

* * *

Kel and Yuki were both fully aware of their husbands' reactions. They both kept glancing Dom and Neal's way so often that both of their dance partners commented on it. Of course, Yuki's partner knew Neal well and Yuki also. He had no idea, however, what was going on between them, and was simply talking to Yuki as a friend. It had been Yuki who had insisted on dancing. 

Kel, on the other hand, did not have to insist on anything. The young man, the same young man who had escorted her to her rooms the day she had arrived at New Hope, was purely infatuated with her. He knew perfectly well that Dom was her husband, and that she also had a child, but without either of them nearby, he seemed to gain the courage to approach her soon after she arrived. In order to make Dom jealous, Kel forced herself to smile at his comments, though she didn't think any of them were worth smiling over. But seeing Dom's reaction made it all worth while- even the constant compliments the young man persisted on giving her. And when Kel noticed Dom walking toward them, she had the most difficult time hiding her relief, remembering that she had to play the part.

Dom cleared his throat deeply, and asked in a not-so-pleasant tone, "Excuse me, _young man_, but is it alright if I cut in to dance with my _wife_?"

"But sir, we're right in the middle-"

"And now you're at the end," said Dom meaningfully.

"Dom," Kel warned, "I told you I would dance with you if you behaved…"

"I_ am_ behaving," he informed her emphatically, narrowing his eyes at the young man who was still holding Kel.

Kel had never seen him so livid. As much as she hated to think it, it kind of thrilled her.

"How about you go get some cider," Dom suggested to the young man, "since you are _obviously_ too young for ale."

The young man stood up straighter. "I would like you to know that I just turned twenty," he announced proudly.

Dom raised his eyebrows. Kel meanwhile was biting back a smile. "Well that makes you almost ten years younger than I," Dom informed him. Then with a jerk of his head, he told him, "Go on, now."

The young man left without another word. Then Dom turned to Kel and took her into his arms forcefully, and possessively. Kel couldn't hide her smile anymore.

Finally, Dom spoke, "Kel, what were you-" Then he stopped talking and dancing at the same time. He looked down at her and asked, "Are you laughing?"

Kel nodded, too amused to say anything. Then she looked up at him, and smiled, "I was never so relieved to have you cut in."

Dom raised his eyebrows and shook his head. The he grinned, and chuckled shortly, "Mithros, Kel, I thought you actually liked that kid."

It was Kel's turn to chuckle. "Please, Dom. All he talked about were his lifetime goals- you know, saving the kingdom, traveling the realm, marrying a lady knight like myself-"

"What?" Dom asked, on edge again.

Kel laughed, "I'm just kidding. You need to relax some more, captain," she said teasingly.

He gave her a sidelong glance. "Very funny, Kel."

"Ah, come on, Dom. Where's the fun-loving guy I married?"

"He's contemplating the slow death of a certain twenty year-old man…"

Kel laughed. Then she pressed her body closer to his, drawing his thoughts away from the young man immediately. "Well," she said for his ears alone, "I happen to be contemplating how long it will take us to get out of here…"

Seeing the look in her eye, Dom grinned. "Not long at all." And he practically towed her out of the hall.

However, Kel remembered Yuki's warning to not give in- no how matter how much she wanted to. Kel silently cursed her Yamani friend.

Then they ran into Neal and Yuki, also heading toward headquarters. Kel and Yuki exchanged looks. Then they silently communicated that they had gone too far to give up now…sadly. Sure, they had put both their husbands through a major fit of jealousy, but that was not where their operation was planned to end. They had _more_ up their sleeves.

"Well, dear cousin of mine," announced Neal upon seeing Dom and Kel hurrying to headquarters, "I do believe we have left with the two most beautiful women in the whole gathering."

He turned and kissed Yuki's hand as Dom turned and squeezed Kel's. "I am forced to agree with you, Meathead," said Dom, winking at Kel.

"And I do believe that our husbands have never been so outwardly protective of us…" said Yuki to Kel, smiling as Neal kissed her palm.

"Protective is an understatement," joked Kel, smiling as well as Dom placed a few reserved kisses down her neck, "Jealous is the more correct term…"

Both of the men then looked at their wives. "Of course we were jealous," said Dom.

"What kind of husbands would we be if we weren't?" asked Neal.

"_Dead_ husbands," teasedYuki.

Neal gulped visibly, before saying, "But we _were_ jealous!"

"And we still_ are_ jealous…" Dom added, looking at Kel and grinning. "_And_ lonely…"

Catching on, Neal smiled at Yuki and said, "_Very_ lonely…"

Kel and Yuki glanced at one another. Then they both walked around their husbands and headed toward the nearby door of headquarters as Kel said, "We already thought of something that can help handle that…"

Dom and Neal followed their wives eagerly, broad smiles plain on their faces.

However, as Kel and Yuki reached the door, they turned around, looking like they did not know why their husbands were following them.

"Where're you going?" they both questioned the two men.

Neal grinned, "I thought you were going to help us out of our state of loneliness…"

"We are," confirmed Kel. "So why are you following us?"

Their husbands' smiles faded as they then looked slightly confused.

"Why wouldn't we be?" asked Dom.

Yuki smiled, and answered, "Because, instead of our wonderful company, the two of you will have each other's- out in the stables like we agreed."

Dom and Neal both looked puzzled.

"You don't remember the rest of our agreement, do you?" Kel asked looking between Neal and Dom.

They looked at each other and shook their heads.

Yuki sighed, "You chose to continue with your pranks and, since you agreed to our terms, that means you're going to be sleeping in the stables for the remainder of our stay."

"What?!" exclaimed Neal, "You're surely joking!"

"That was our agreement," said Kel, shrugging and looking to Yuki for affirmation.

Dom chuckled uncertainly, "That's almost two weeks…"

"Then I guess you'll be getting to know the horses very well," said Kel, smiling.

"You have to be kidding me!" said Neal. Then he tried to smile flirtatiously at Yuki and started to say, "Yuki…my Blossom-"

Yuki pulled away from Neal's reach. "Forget it Nealan," she warned.

Meanwhile, Dom moved closer to Kel, telling her wickedly, "But I thought _we_ were just about to be getting to know each other again…"

Kel also pulled away from an advancing Dom, smiling innocently. "Sorry, Dom, but you agreed to the terms of our agreement…"

Dom grinned roguishly, "And I thought we just recently made an agreement of our own- that you were going to help cure my loneliness…"

Kel grinned, "And I still plan to do so, my captain- after the two weeks are up."

"That's right," agreed Yuki after hearing Kel's last comment. "You two rely too much on your charm and you need to realize that you can't charm your way out of everything." Then rounding on her heel, she said, "Have a nice night out in the stables, boys."

"Good night, Dom. I'll be looking forward to the end of the two weeks. But until then…" Kel then gave him an alluring grin before also turning on her heel and disappearing through the doors to headquarters.

Dom watched her walk away, slightly taken aback by her forward behavior. His eyebrows were still raised slightly as a slow grin started to spread across his face. _I seriously doubt I'll be able to last two weeks… _

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw light coming from his and Kel's bedroom. Seeing her shadow pass behind the window to close the shutters, Dom recalled the look she had given him moments ago.

_Hell, _he reconsidered,_ I'll be lucky to last the night…_

* * *

**A/N: Well, how'd you like it? I had a great time writing this chapter- which you might have guessed by the length :) . Tell me what you thought! I loved writing the interaction between Dom and the young man Kel was dancing with...And I bet it will be a long night for all of them indeed:D. **


	6. Allergies and Coldness

**A/N: I'm sorry for the wait! Without any further delay, here's the next chapter! Dom and Neal are going to the stables… **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Allergies and Coldness **

**

* * *

**

"This is all your fault, Dom," Neal accused as they walked toward the stables.

"My fault?" said Dom, stopping in his tracks. "How is this _my _fault?"

"I don't know exactly," he responded, "but whenever I seem to be in misery, it always seems to be your fault…"

Dom resumed walking. "Thanks a lot, Meathead, but I would like to remind you that I am in the same situation as you."

Neal sighed loudly. "Two weeks without my Yamani Blossom…how am I going to survive?"

Rolling his eyes, Dom remarked, "Mithros, Neal, you see Yuki more than I see Kel."

Neal looked at his cousin, "Then being parted from Kel for two weeks shouldn't be such a big deal for you."

"On the contrary," he responded, "when I'm away, or she's away, were always separated by great distances- not five hundred feet. It's driving me crazy."

"I know what you mean, especially when I thought that Yuki and I were about to…" Neal suddenly trailed off, his cheeks reddening.

Dom laughed out loud at his cousin's sudden embarrassment. "I thought the same thing about me and Kel…"

"And now we're stuck out here in the stables," said Neal disgustedly as they entered the building. He eyed the horses in the stalls around them. "Last night, bliss. Tonight, horses and hay. And I think I'm allergic to hay!"

"And I'm freezing out here," commented Dom, rubbing his hands together. The stables were enclosed, but they were still quite drafty. "What do Kel and Yuki expect of us? To freeze and have allergic reactions?"

"I just wish I could go up to mine and Yuki's room so that I can get the allergy medicine I have for myself for such circumstances. I guess I'll just have to go and visit the infirmary, and my _old apprentice_." He said 'old apprentice' with a sound of great dislike, no doubt still sore at the man for dancing with Yuki earlier that night.

However, Dom suddenly turned to Neal with a bright smile on his face.

"Oh, no," said Neal, "what is that look for?"

"Why should you have to visit the infirmary when you have the medicine right in _your_ own rooms?"

"Hmm, I don't know," said Neal sarcastically, "Maybe because my wife will probably slice me in half with that fan of hers if I go in there?"

Dom laughed. "I don't think so. Actually, I think they're probably wondering why we aren't already knocking on their doors!"

"What?" Neal asked, confused. "They kicked _us_ out!"

"I know that," said Dom exasperated, "But it's a part of our punishment for breaking their agreement. Our wives are stubborn and you know they wouldn't want to consider themselves compliant. So my idea is that we have to make a visit to our wives- to get back into their good graces. You'll go and ask for your medicine and I'll go ask for some blankets to keep me warm…"

Neal's eyes were filled with mischief too. "I see what you're saying! Maybe they'll feel so bad about subjecting us to sleeping in the stables that they'll let us back into our rooms- _and_ their warm embraces!"

"Exactly," said Dom, still smiling. "I might have underestimated your intelligence, Meathead."

He scoffed, before grinning, "And I might have underestimated that brilliant mind of yours, dear cousin."

Then Dom raised his palm up in the air. "To brilliant cousins and a brilliant plan."

He and Neal slapped hands triumphantly. 

"Now," said Neal, smiling and rubbing his hands together, "Let's put our plan to work…"

* * *

Kel and Yuki sat in Kel's rooms, talking and laughing. After putting her two children to bed, Yuki had come over to have some tea with Kel. When she had arrived, the lady knight had just finished tucking her own baby into bed, dismissing the maid that had watched her son and both of Yuki's children while they had attended the social. 

Then both Kel and Yuki had sat down together in the small sitting room, laughing over their husbands' reactions at the social and afterwards.

"I thought he was going to pound the poor boy into the floor," laughed Kel, trying to take a sip of her tea. "I've never seen Dom so jealous before."

"The same with Neal," said Yuki, "I thought he was going to burn a hole in my head with the intensity he directed at me."

Recalling memories of their husbands from that evening, both ladies then sat and sipped their tea silently.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. The young women looked at each other, both having a very good guess at who it could be.

Calling out that the door was open, two men then stepped through the door- The same two men that were also their husbands.

"Yes?" asked Yuki, her Yamani Mask firmly in place to hide any emotion.

Both men smiled apprehensively, shifting slightly.

Then Dom, looking at Kel, asked, "Is that hot tea you're drinking?"

"Yes it is," she replied, taking a sip with an equally unresponsive face as her friend. "Why?"

"You would never believe how cold it is out there," he said, again rubbing his hands together in an attempt to warm them up.

"Oh." She took another sip of her tea.

Dom pressed on. "You don't think you could poor me a cup, do you?"

"I can," she replied, looking up at him.

He smiled as she poured some tea for him. 

Yuki looked to Neal, "How about you, Neal?"

"Actually," he said, "The cold isn't bothering me out there as much as the hay is. Do you think I could get some of my allergy medicine from our room?"

"Of course. Here's our key." 

He took it from her hand and said, grinning, "Actually, can you come with me? I don't know what bag you packed it in…"

Yuki knew he knew exactly where it would be, but decided to play along anyway. "Sure."

Setting down her cup of tea, she stood and led a smiling Neal out the door.

Dom grinned at the leaving couple before turning his attention back to Kel. Taking Yuki's vacated chair, Dom sat down and finished his warm tea. Kel sat silently beside him.

Seeing him finish his cup, Kel asked, "You all warmed up now?"

Dom flashed her a grin, "Slightly."

"Do you want some more?" she offered.

He shook his head, "No."

He watched her as she stretched and yawned. "Well, then," she said, pushing her chair back and standing up, "Good night then, Dom."

She walked into their bedchamber, fully aware that he had followed her. Acting like she hadn't expected to find him behind her as she turned around, she asked, "What are you doing? The stables are outside."

"And incredibly cold," he said.

Kel raised her eyebrows at him. "You're the one who decided to ignore our agreement, what do you expect me to do about the cold?"

He grinned, moving closer to her and saying quietly, "I was hoping you'd offer to warm me up…"

Kel looked at him with bright eyes. Then she walked toward their bed, Dom following her closely with his gaze. 

"I have just the thing to warm you up." 

She then lifted one of the many covers off the bed and held it out to Dom. "This should keep you warm," she told him, smiling appealingly.

He took it dazedly before grinning and saying, "This wasn't what I was referring to."

"I know," she answered simply, "But you're not going to get out of your punishment that easily. Good night, Dom."

Finding it futile to go on, Dom mumbled a 'good night' and left the room. 

However, on his way back to the stables, he thought, _She must know that I haven't given up…I'm not even _close_ to giving up… 

* * *

_Dom arrived at the stables to find an irritated Neal already there. He was grumbling to himself as he shifted on the makeshift bed he had made. It was as far away from any hay or horse as was possible in the full stable.

"Were you turned away, too?" asked Dom, settling down beside his frustrated cousin.

Neal burst with anger. "She didn't even let me in our rooms! She had me wait outside while she went in to get the medicine. Then she gave it to me and basically shut the door in my face! Women are impossible!"

Dom couldn't help but chuckle.

"Don't say it isn't true!" said Neal, glaring. "Kel threw you out, too!"

"Believe me, Neal, I am painfully aware of that," said Dom, still smiling.

"Then why are you still laughing?"

"I'm laughing at you, Meathead." 

Seeing Neal's blank face, Dom rolled his eyes and sighed. "Look at you," he said, pointing to him bundled up on the hard ground, "Yuki kicks you out once and here you are settling down for the night…in the _stables_."

"They've kicked us _both_ out _more_ than once," said Neal defensively.

"But you're still going to give up that _easily_?" asked Dom incredulously. "Neal, maybe your medicine has gotten to your brain- besides the obvious problems with your head of course."

Neal threw his small 'pillow' at his chuckling cousin. Catching it, Dom looked at Neal and said, "Come on, Neal. Would you rather be out here, in the cold stables surrounded by horses, or would you rather be up in your warm bed holding your _wife_ in your arms?"

"Well that's an idiotic question to ask," said Neal.

"Then why are getting ready to go to sleep?" asked Dom.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Neal asked in return. "What else can we go ask them for? You already have your blanket and I already have my medicine."

"Maybe we don't…" replied Dom slowly, grinning.

Neal gave him a funny look. Then he asked, "Maybe the _cold_ has gotten to_ you_, cousin. What do you mean we don't have those things? My bottle of medicine is right here beside me."

"Meathead, don't make me wonder as to whether or not we're related." Dom ignored Neal's scowl as he continued on, "All you have to do is 'accidentally' spill your bottle of medicine, which gives you an excuse to go back up there."

Neal seemed to consider this idea. Then he asked, "What about your blanket?"

Dom smiled, "I'll just tell Kel that Peachblossom tore it up."

Neal grinned, "Perfect. It's about time that horse got blamed for something…"

* * *

**A/N: So, the boys are pressing on! Will they end up sleeping in the stables for two weeks, or will Kel and Yuki finally forgive them? You'll find out in the next chapter, which will be the last one! :D **


	7. Revised Agreement

**A/N: Thanks for all the review so far! Sadly, this will be the last chapter of this fic. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Revised Agreement**

* * *

Lying in bed, with arms resting above her head on the pillow, Kel stared up at the high ceiling which slanted with the angle of the roof. Wondering when Dom would be back, she was still studying the ceiling when she heard a loud knock on the main door. Grinning, she called out that the door was open.

She didn't bother to look to see who walked into the sitting room. Making out the broad figure out of the corner of her eye, Kel was already reassured that it was Dom. She could identify his form anywhere.

Kel monitored his movements in her peripheral vision as he made his way toward the bedroom.

"You know, it isn't safe to leave your door open like that, lady knight," he announced mock seriously. "What if a mental case like Meathead decided to show up? There's not a lot you can do when you're asleep…"

Kel chuckled, her body shaking with the laughter. "I wasn't asleep," she told him, "and I figured you'd be back up here."

"Oh, you did?" asked Dom playfully as he stepped farther into the room, "I didn't know you were _expecting_ me. I would've been back up _much_ sooner if I had."

For the first time since his arrival, Kel took her gaze off the ceiling and looked at her husband's grinning face. He was leaning his shoulder on the tall post at the foot of the bed, hands tucked into his breeches pockets comfortably as he looked at her with an easy smile.

Kel's heart sped up at the sight of him. However she kept her Mask firmly in place. _I am stone, I am stone_…

Seeming to ignore his last comment, she asked, "What is it this time, Dom?"

He then smiled guiltily at her, "I need another blanket."

"What happened to the one I gave you?"

He grinned. "Peachblossom tore it up."

Kel couldn't help but smile. "What were you doing, making your bed in his stall?"

Dom just smiled in response, so then Kel asked, "Do you want another one then?"

"Yes. Unless you're going to make some room for me under those covers next to you…"

Kel smiled, sat up, and tossed another blanket at him. "Good _night_, Dom."

* * *

Both men returned to the stables dejectedly. Without a word, Dom held up his new blanket and Neal held up a brand new bottle of allergy medicine. They looked at each other and shook their heads.

"I don't think it's working," said Neal flatly. "Yuki turned me out just as easily as last time-and sooner!"

"We just got to keep trying," replied Dom resolutely.

Soon they both headed out of the stables and walked determinedly to headquarters…And trudged back out soon after.

This time, Dom held a _pile_ of blankets in his arms, while Neal carried a whole _bag_ full of medicine bottles. They looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"I think this calls for plan B," said Dom.

"I agree," said Neal, "It is now time to _grovel_."

They then dropped their loads in the stables and walked resolutely, _yet again_, back to headquarters.

* * *

Kel laughed silently to herself after once again sending Dom away. The look on his face when she had piled all the blankets into his arms was priceless. Kel wouldn't be surprised if after this he decided to abide by their agreements. She was also not surprised at hearing the door creaking open right then.

She looked over to find Dom, walking back into their bedchamber.

"Don't tell me you need _more_ blankets…" she said lightly.

"No, I have_ plenty_ of those," he said exaggeratedly. This time he rested his forearm on the bed post and leaned against it. Then he said decisively, "You win, Kel."

"Win?" she asked, smiling but confused. "Win what?"

"This _thing_ you and Yuki are playing with us," he replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about Dom," she replied innocently.

"Yes you do," he answered firmly, "And Neal and I have stopped our pranks."

"That's great," said Kel, holding back her laughter and feel of sweet triumph. Then she asked, "Then what do you want now, Dom?"

He looked at her pointedly, "I think you know what I want, Kel."

The intensity of his gaze and the deepness of his voice sent warm shivers throughout her body. She had to repeat over and over again in her head to calm herself, _I am stone, I am stone, I am stone, I am stone_…

Looking at him, Kel no longer desired to turn him away, as if she ever did. Their little game had gone on long enough. All she desired now was to feel his strong arms around her and his warm mouth covering her own.

However, still keeping the upper hand, Kel held his gaze and said, "However, we made an agreement, Dom, which says you have two weeks out in the stables and you agreed to it. I am not one to break contracts."

"Of course you aren't," said Dom quietly, his face falling.

Hating to see his disappointment, Kel added in a warm tone, "_However_, since I did make the agreement that means I can also make some…_amendments_."

Dom's eyes immediately flew up to meet hers again. The warmth in her eyes and the small smile on her lips instantly gave Dom a feeling of hope.

"I'll tell you what Dom," she continued, "If you don't come through that door again tonight, I'll ignore the rest of your two week punishment and let you sleep in our bed again."

She prayed to the Goddess that he would catch what she was _really_ trying to communicate. She was hoping that he would either realize the loophole- that if he stays in the room, he will _not_ be walking through the door and therefore be able to stay- or that he would ignore her ultimatum altogether and stay with her regardless of his 'punishment' of two weeks in the stables.

"So, you're saying that if I don't walk through the door again tonight, my two weeks in the stables will be forgotten?" he asked, the wheels in his head turning.

"That's right," she said, giving him an enticing smile that might help him catch on.

Kel couldn't tell what he was thinking as he then pushed himself off the post he was leaning against and told her in a neutral tone, "It's agreed then, Kel. I won't bother you any more anymore tonight."

She watched, stunned, as he then turned and walked out the door.

Alarmed, she sat up and started to say, "But Dom-"

She was cut off when Dom, after locking the door from the inside, walked out and closed it softly behind him.

For a moment, she waited in silence, listening to hear if he came hurrying- maybe even running- back to her. She listened to his footsteps in the hallway, but was disappointed to hear them fade away.

Then, clenching her fists and hitting them against the mattress, Kel called herself _every_ form of stupid she could think of. Throwing herself back down onto her pillow, Kel tugged the covers around her tightly, still angry at herself for allowing Dom to walk out that door.

She was continuing to mentally scold herself when she suddenly heard a weird noise. It seemed to come from outside. Sitting up slowly, she looked toward her close-shuttered window, the direction in which the noise seemed to be coming. Kel was completely baffled by the mysterious sound.

Then, all of a sudden, the shutters flew open. In the blink of an eye, Kel had bolted from the bed and had grabbed her glaive in her hand, already in the fighting position. Her eyes trained on the now open window, Kel froze in place at the sight before her.

_Dom had just pulled himself up onto the window ledge._

Kel slowly lowered her glaive, placing it back in its holder, and eased her stance, all while in complete shock.

Seeing her stunned expression, Dom grinned roguishly, and said deeply, "You never said anything about not using the window."

"How…how did you get up here? We're on the second story…."

He hopped into the room, while responding, "Easy. How do you think I prank Meathead in his room? These buildings aren't too difficult to scale."

"That's comforting," Kel remarked sarcastically.

Dom then sauntered toward her determinedly. Kel watched him keenly, her heart pounding. Stopping in front of her, he asked, "You didn't think I had really gone back to the stables, did you?"

Kel gave a small shrug, "I wasn't sure…"

He stepped a foot closer, causing Kel's heart to speed up. They were inches apart. "Kel," he said deeply, "I told you before. It would take a lot to keep me away from you…a lot more than a second-story window or whatever torture you and Yuki put me and Neal through."

Kel didn't do anything except look into his beautiful blue eyes. The burning candlelight, which was reflected in his eyes, also flickered over his attractive features. Even without the candlelight, Kel could see the heat in his eyes as their gazes remained locked. Her heart was now racing.

"We were trying to teach you a lesson," she replied softly. "Did it work?"

Dom chuckled deeply and leaned his forehead against hers, "Kel, you have no idea of the hell you put me through tonight…"

"Like what?" she asked, distracted by his touch.

Pulling his head back so that he could look at her properly, he replied, "For one, you went without me to the social. _Then_, you had some young _idiot_ hanging all over you, who didn't seem to _care_ that you were married. And to top it all off, you kick me _out_ of our rooms and send me to sleep in the _stables_, and _strategically_ say little things that you _knew_ would drive me up the wall-"

"Strategically?" Kel laughed.

"Yes, strategically," he confirmed.

She smiled softly, "I'm sorry, Dom. I really didn't mean to-"

"Like hell you didn't!" he accused. "You _wanted_ me to come after you…"

"Now, why would I do that when you're _supposed to_ be spending two weeks out in the stables, according to our earlier agreement…?" She was enjoying this conversation as much as she knew he was.

For a moment, he studied her, his eyes wandering over her features, from her bright hazel eyes down to her full lips.

With a firm voice he finally told her, "You owe me for subjecting me to the freezing cold out in those stables, so _forget_ the agreement, Kel, and just _kiss_ me already."

"Dom, I think you were up _here_ more than you were down in the stables," she commented, grinning. She was really holding back the impulse to do as he demanded. She was _extremely_ attracted to him at the moment, his face inches away from her own.

Meanwhile, Dom was having the same inclination as she- wanting to follow his own command to kiss her. She looked stunning in the candlelight, which glowed in her beautiful hazel eyes. As for her playful-like manner…that just made it even harder for Dom to control himself.

"Now, you're not going to make a poor captain like myself go back out to the stables, are you, my dear? I would be forced to report you for cruel and unusual punishment…"

Pretending to think about her answer, Kel replied slowly, "Well, you didn't use the door and I _don't_ back out of an agreement-"

Dom was unable to restrain himself any longer. Tilting his head toward her, he set his gaze on her lips, and said roughly, "Let me help persuade your decision…" Then he pressed his mouth against hers confidently in a long and heated kiss.

Kel responded immediately, her mouth reciprocating the yearning for him that he felt for her. When he eventually broke away, Kel thought it was all-too-soon, even though she was equally breathless.

Seeing her dazed look, Dom's eyes glowed and a grin tugged at his lips. Trying to catch his breath, he asked her, "Have I managed to persuade your decision, my lady knight?"

Looking up into his dancing eyes and grinning face, Kel replied simply and breathlessly, "Damn your charm…" then jumped up into his welcoming arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as she pulled his lips roughly back to her own.

"I love you, Kel," Dom said ardently. As his mouth wandered down her neck to her collarbone, he grinned as it caused Kel to emit a small giggle as her hands burrowed further into his dark hair. He _loved_ making her giggle.

Aware of the bright candle burning near them, Kel smiled, leaned over slightly, and blew it out. Then their lips joined together again a long kiss…

That night, Yuki helped '_cure_' Neal of his allergies and loneliness, and Kel made sure to keep Dom _plenty_ warm…

* * *

**A/N: Well, there it is! I hope you enjoyed it! Some good, concluding fluff for all of you! As I said before, this is the last chapter, but I will also be adding an epilogue after this. It will be set at Queenscove about 9 years later (Hint: how old will that make their kids…?) The next chapter (which will be the epilogue) will be up hopefully soon!! :D**


	8. Epilogue: No Place Like Home

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! This takes place about nine years later, at Queenscove, where Neal is now Duke. And no, Duke Baird is not dead; he just stepped aside for Neal to take over.**

* * *

**Epilogue: No Place Like Home**

* * *

Watching the small traveling party packing and saddling their horses for a long journey, four adults stood, reminiscing about their own countless journeys away from home.

This time, however, none of them were leaving. This time it was their children's turn.

Kel and Dom, located at the side of an able horse, kept their eyes on the young boy in front of them, saddling the horse happily. As he jabbered on about various things, all his parents could do was smile and stand there in wonder, amazed that ten years had passed by so quickly. It only seemed like yesterday that they were holding their small baby boy in their arms. Now, here he was, getting ready to head off to the palace to begin his first year of page training.

Their dark-haired boy, who resembled his handsome father greatly, had just finished saddling his horse when he turned to the boy near him and said, "We don't want to get a beating on our first day, cousin. Hurry up, and saddle your horse already!"

The boy he was speaking to was still trying to saddle his horse to fit his comfort, as his parents, Neal and Yuki, looked on as well.

The Queenscove boy was definitely a mixture of both of his parents. He had his mother's almond-shaped eyes and distinct Yamani influence, yet he had inherited his father's sharp tongue.

"Just because _I_ want to be comfortable on such a long ride as this does not give _you_ any reason to ridicule me," he retorted, looking at his cousin who was a mere two months his senior. Besides the sharp tongue, Neal's son had also inherited the Queenscove nose, which was mirrored on the face of Kel and Dom's son as well.

"I don't think you should worry about _me_ ridiculing you," replied the Masbolle boy. "With flowery language like that I think the other pages shall take care of it for me."

"That's right," said another voice.

The speaker, already mounted on a horse, was a young girl of about twelve years of age. Neal and Yuki's daughter was going into her third year as a page, and used her experience to constantly antagonize her younger brother. There was no mistaking the resemblance between the two, the only difference being that the young girl had inherited her father's green eyes instead of the notable Queenscove nose. The infamous sharp tongue of her father did not pass over her, either, however. "Don't think I'm going to stick up for you because you're my brother. All the first-years get picked on."

Listening to this, Kel shook her head. "I thought I might've been able to eliminate that…"

"Kids will always be kids," Neal told his friend, remembering well her attempts to get rid of hazing among the pages when they were training.

"Just like Meathead will always be Meathead," interjected Dom, grinning at his cousin.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Neal asked, turning to Dom.

Not listening to her husband's quick reply, Kel looked back at the three children. "Don't let anyone push you around, though. As the Yamanis say: Give them the slightest grin, and they'll want the whole smile."

The three children laughed. "Don't worry, mother," said her son, grinning, "I plan to fight back. Besides, I have a few good pranks up my sleeves for anyone who dares take advantage of me."

Kel raised her eyebrows at him, noting his grin that looked so much like his father's as the light danced in the eyes that looked so much like her own.

Hearing his cousin's statement, Yuki's son piped up, "Yeah, Aunt Kel, we have a whole bag full of things simply for tricks!"

"I really don't need to know this," commented Kel, shaking her head.

"You better not be planning to prank me or any of my friends," said Neal's daughter, narrowing her eyes at her brother and cousin.

"No need to worry," said her brother, his face screwed up disgustedly, "Some of them are _girls_."

Returning to the conversation, Dom said, "Oh, how that will change, my nephew. Soon your whole world will revolve around impressing those same girls…"

"And hopefully you're better than your father at writing poetry for the pretty court ladies," teased Kel.

"A lot of ladies _adored_ my poetry!" protested Neal.

"Well consider this," said Yuki to the two young boys, "The very _last_ reason I married him was for his poetry…so don't risk it."

Kel and Dom laughed out right at this before Dom told the boys, "No, no, poetry is nice and all if you want to attract flying tomatoes, but to really get a lady's attention all you need to do is…"

Kel and Yuki smiled and rolled their eyes as their husbands informed their attentive sons on how to attract a young lady's attention.

Yuki's daughter looked over at her mother and Aunt Kel, rolling her eyes and laughing along. Then to the boys, she announced, "You two can forget about me introducing you to any of my friends; you're much too young for them."

Changing the topic, the young boys then started to ask their fathers what they were currently more interested in- all the shortcuts and lesser-known passages throughout the palace that might be useful for pranks. Smiling, their fathers told them willingly.

Then turning to her niece, Kel asked, "Will you do me and your mother a favor and look after your brother and my son for us? I have a feeling they have too much of their fathers in them…"

"Of course, Aunt Kel," she replied genuinely, "I'll try to keep those two out of as much trouble as I can."

"Thank you," said Kel gratefully.

"Besides," the young girl said, this time loud enough for the boys to hear, "If they get too out of hand I'll just have to use my Gift to subdue them."

Hearing this both boys protested loudly. Then Neal's son muttered to his cousin, "I now know who we're going to prank _first_…"

This caused all four parents to laugh.

Then, seeing that they were all set, both sets of parents exchanged goodbyes with their children as they then mounted their awaiting horses and joined their riding guards at the gate.

The parents smiled with pride as they watched their kids get settled for their long ride. Kel glanced at the glaive and sword at her son's side and grinned. She had started teaching him the glaive when he was quite small, and Dom had taught him the sword. Yuki and Neal's children both had glaive and sword at their sides as well.

As her son said something to his two cousins that caused them both to laugh, Kel smiled as well. Watching after their easy-going boy, Kel remarked, "He's as troublesome as his father…" and gave Dom a teasing glance.

"And as crazy as his mother for wanting to be a knight," Dom countered, grinning.

Kel smiled in return, then looked back to see the riding party exit through Queenscove's large wooden gates.

Soon, with a few backwards glances and a final wave, the children disappeared from view.

After a few moments of silence, Yuki said quietly, "Our kids are growing up…"

"It's been so long since we haven't had them around…" added Kel, equally quiet.

"And it's about time!" declared Neal, jokingly. "I've been waiting for them to reach the magical age of ten since they were born!"

Yuki and Kel rolled their eyes for the third time that day as Dom laughed and said, "I'm sure your kids have been wishing the same thing too, Meathead, to be away from you."

"Does no one else see the endless possibilities with our children gone?" Neal asked incredulously. "That means we're alone with _no one_ to interrupt us!" Then he looked at his cousin, and gave him a sly grin, "Only _us_ and _our wives_…_Alone_…"

Dom had already caught on to his cousin's implications. Returning the grin, he said, "Whatever can we do now that our children are gone?"

Then they both turned their bright-eyed smiles and appraising glances toward their wives, who in turn gave each other a small, knowing grin of their own.

"I have a feeling," Yuki commented to Kel, "that they're going to resume their own pranks again. You know what happened the last time when they had too much time on their hands…"

"And you also know where they'll end up for resuming those pranks," stated Kel matter-of-factly.

"Yes," said Yuki, nodding her head, "And the stables here are _quite_ drafty." She glanced over at the mentioned building.

Dom and Neal looked at it wearily.

"No, no! We weren't considering pranks at all!" Neal said suddenly and truthfully.

"Well, if you are," started Kel, glancing at Neal and then looking at Dom, "it'll be the same as it was all those years ago. It'll take _a lot _of work on your part to get us to finally make up…" She gave Dom a sly smile.

A slow grin spread across his own face as he glanced at Kel's playful gaze. Then, taking a step toward her, Dom said in a low voice, "Then how about we forget the pranks and cold stables and just skip to the making up part instead…?"

Then, in his signature way that Kel found almost irresistible, Dom started to whisper numerous suggestions on what they could do alone together in her ear, causing her to smile widely. Upon hearing one of his suggestions- which involved something about a lot of kissing and a dark hallway- Kel pulled back, and laughing, asked, "What are we, courting again?"

"Of course not," Dom replied, sending her one of his alluring smiles. Then, for her ears alone, he added, "If we were courting then I wouldn't be so bold as to carry you off to bed afterwards…which I am, no doubt, _definitely_ planning on doing…"

"I hate to ruin your confidence, Dom," replied Kel, just as softly, "But you're not the only one with that same idea."

This caused Dom's smile to widen considerably. Then, encircling her tightly in his strong arms, he said, "Consider my confidence still fully intact, Kel."

She laughed, "Good." Then they came together in a swift, sweet kiss.

"Now," said Dom, smiling and taking her hand in one of his large ones, "Let's go find that dark hallway and continue the rest of this where we can _truly_ be alone."

Kel smiled back at him agreeably.

Neal and Yuki, going through a similar conversation, also stood smiling at each other.

Then both couples, joined hand-in-hand with their spouse, made their way to Queenscove castle's welcoming doors, all four of them reflecting along the same lines.

Thinking of their children, they felt love for their being, pride in what they were going off to do, and hope in the future ahead of them.

Thinking of their family and friends, instant smiles spread across their faces.

Then they turned to look at their husband or wife, respectively. Their thoughts were then filled not only with love and affection, but also with thanksgiving for the support and devotion they had provided over their years together and the many happy days still yet to come.

As if knowing what the other was thinking, Kel and Dom looked over at each other, as did Neal and Yuki, and they each gave each other knowing, loving smiles, filled with tenderness.

And as they walked into the castle, still smiling, the same thought echoed through their minds-

_There is absolutely __no__ place like home…_

* * *

**A/N: The end!! This concludes my "Home" fics, I hope you enjoyed all three of them! Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers, you're the best!! If you're interested to see what I plan for the future, you can check my newly updated profile! Thanks again!**


End file.
